Instincts
by XXXIchiRukiXXXNatZaXXXKiMaXXX
Summary: What happens when Natsu reads from a book that he finds on a mission? What's up with the scratch marks that someone keeps on inflicting on him? Why is Happy jealous? Read to find out! Will be multiple pairings such as NatsuxErza, GrayxLucy, GajeelxLevy and LaxusxMira!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my lovely readers! It is, yet again! Mwah! I'm here to bore you with my second Fanfic! This one's a Fairy Tail one and I'll tell you its much different to my first Fanfic 'Seimei no Kami'. Well, now I will stop with the rambling, ENJOY! **

* * *

NOONE POV

It was yet again another reckless day at the Fairy Tail guild hall, and, like usual, all the members were drunk (excluding Erza, Lucy, Gray, Levy, Mira and Lisanna)

"Hey! Where's Natsu toda-?" Lucy started but was cut off by said wizard barging through the doors

"Hey, Levy!" Natsu yelled loud enough for the young mage to hear

"Yes Natsu?" She asked politely only then noticing the book under his arm

Natsu held the book out in front of her face

"This is a book I found on a mission, and it's in a weird foreign language that I thought maybe you could decipher it for me?" Natsu asked with his usual grin

It took Levy 2 seconds to make her decision; she nodded and took the book out of his hands

A few hours later, Levy had finished decoding the book

"Thanks Levy!" Natsu said as he ran off to another table with the rest of the guys

Levy shook her head and chuckled a bit before going back to pester Gajeel

ERZA POV

Natsu had this weird book with him when I entered the guild, it was weird. Even when I was tutoring him he never seemed that interested in reading such thick novels.

"NATSU, YOU IDIOT!" I heard Gray, Laxus, Gajeel and Levy yell at him as he laughed

"I don't see what's so wrong about turning into an animal" he laughed

The entire guild froze

"WHAT?!" We yelled

Natsu backed away a bit as I walked toward him

"Do not tell me you placed that spell on all of us!" I demanded

"Only the girls!" He said looking around to escape

"Idiot! Me! Lucy! Mira! Levy! And all the girls will be turned into animals!" I say picking him up by the collar

"Meow..."

My eyes widened as I heard the noise, I dropped Natsu and covered my mouth just as another 'Meow' came through.

Everyone else's expressions matched mine until Natsu started laughing

I picked him up by the collar once again and went to yell at him but before I could...

'Meow'

I dropped him again

Everyone went silent as I began to lightly glow amber

When the light died down everyone was gaping at me

I wanted to ask 'what' but knew better and shut my mouth

Natsu walked to the front of the big group and I noticed how much taller than me he is...

In fact! He's a lot taller than me!

He reached down at me and I felt myself being lifted

"Erza?" He asked

I looked at him strangely and then looked at my paws...

Wait! PAWS?!

I looked at myself and found that I had been transformed into a small scarlet coloured cat

I looked up at him and smiled a cute little cat smile...

SCRATCH

I scratched three big lines down half of his face with my newly acquired claws.

"Ow! What the heck Erza!" He yelled down at me

I sighed and walked up his arm and onto his shoulder.

Natsu rolled his eyes at me before I threatened him with my claws again

"Okay! I'll take that as a 'You carry me and I won't scratch you'" Natsu said as I nodded

I sigh as I lie down on Natsu's shoulder and close my eyes slowly drifting off...

CRASH

My eyes fly open and I hide behind Natsu's head (Things are much louder than they usually are when you're a cat)

Natsu laughed at me "Erza are you alright?" He asked trying to hold back a laugh

I growl at him as I peek over his head and whack it with my paw.

Natsu just laughed again before he walked us closer to where the sound came from.

* * *

**Voila, How was dat? I know, I suck at writing! But I do it for fun! Not to impress people! Okay maybe I do like to impress people but that's not the point! Anyway, R/R every Review makes me happy! even advice on how to make my writing better and criticism is accepted!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dedicate this chapter to Exitous who gave me heaps of tips on how to make my writing better! Thankyou and If you come up with anything else to help please, please PM me or tell me in a Review!**

**I hope you all like this next chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

**GRAY****POV**

While everyone was gaping at Erza, Lucy started glowing too

I was kind of interested in was animal she would turn into so I kept watching. The glowing started to fade and when it disappeared all that was left was...

**(Sorry my best friend told me to do this... XD)**a golden/creamy coloured... chicken...

Lucy looked at herself, squawked and ran under a table making everything that was on it fall off.

A few seconds later some more glowing started happening and I looked around the room with wide eyes.

There was a blue coloured owl sitting on Gajeel's shoulder, of whom I guessed was Levy, A white furred wolf sitting on the bar who I thought was Mirajane because Lisanna was on a mission, a green and brown deer who I guessed was Evergreen because she was sitting/standing ridiculously close to Laxus and a blue mouse that was standing at my feet, who I presumed was Juvia.

NATSU POV

Erza jumped off my shoulder and walked toward a chicken that was sitting under one of the tables.

She looked around slowly side to side with squinted cat eyes before dashing under the table. I heard a few squawks but then they turn into small chirps.

I heard a few of Erza's meows too... wow, has the world gone insane?!

ERZA POV

I jumped off Natsu's shoulder and made my way to the table where Lucy was hiding.

I looked side to side to make sure nobody was watching and then ran.

I ran under the table where Lucy was hiding and pounced on her making sure she couldn't move.

"Lucy! It's me Erza!" I said as she stopped squirming

"Erza?!" She asked

"Yes, yes, c'mon out everyone is worried..." I said frowning

"But... I'm a chicken..." Lucy said sadly

"So?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"I'm. A. Chicken." She repeated looking at her strangely

"Actually you're a hen... and I say again, so?" I said

"Fine..." She said as she followed me and mumbled things like 'I'll never get a boy to like me like this' and 'I think I understand why birds and mice are afraid of cats...' and as an added bonus 'I'm going to kill Natsu when I'm back to normal'

Lucy stopped walking suddenly so I walked behind her and nudged her out with my head.

When we were in the centre of the room I ran to Natsu who picked me up and placed me on his shoulder rolling his eyes at me and chuckling.

"So what was wrong with Lucy?" He asked looking at the hen in question

I rolled my eyes and moved my paws up and down in a weighing motion

"Uh huh? Lucy just being Lucy..." He said as I nodded

* * *

Happy entered the guild and yawned

His eyes scanned the room until they found a certain Pink Haired Dragon Slayer.

He flew over to him but stopped when he saw a red furred cat peeking over his head

His jaw dropped and tears appeared in his eyes "Natsu?! You replaced me?!" He yelled as he began pounding on Natsu's chest

"Eh?" Natsu said

"NO! Happy, it's me, Erza!" Erza yelled frantically

"Erza? But you're a cat... Wait! A Cat!" Happy yelled flying over to her.

Happy hugged her and started rubbing his face against hers.

Erza purred and then quickly covered her mouth with her paws.

"Erza? did you just... Purr?!" Natsu asked unbelieving that Erza, Yes, Erza! Just purred!

Erza hissed at him as his hand came closer to her

He picked her up by the scruff of her neck and he brought her close to his face

"You're lying..." He said

Erza raised her paw and left scratch marks, identical to the ones still lingering on his face, on his arm

Natsu released her letting her fall gracefully to the ground

"Ow! Erza you said you wouldn't scratch me anymore!"

"You picked me up by my neck! You deserved it!" She mewled

"She said 'You picked me up by my neck! You deserved it!'" Happy said

Natsu crossed his arms and faced away from her as she walked toward the guild doors

But before she could exit a big white wolf barked at her causing her to jump and dig into the closest persons pant leg

She heard them yelp but she had more important things to do than apologise... like running away from this dog.

"Mira? Why are you chasing me?!" she yelled as she jumped off a wall

"Dunno, seemed fitting" She said with a dog-like shrug of her shoulders

ERZA POV

As the chase grew more intense, Mira grew violent, knocking over everything and everyone who was in her way

I saw Natsu up ahead and meowed loudly, grabbing his attention.

When he turned around I jumped into his hands hiding behind his fingers.

I looked through them just quickly enough to see Laxus hold Mira back.

He looked at me and I nodded in thanks and he grinned cockily in understanding.

When I turned to Natsu, he was frowning at me.

I sat up straight and he pointed at me

"You're always telling me to stay out of trouble and yet I'm the one that has to protect you from dogs?" He said

I rolled my eyes at him and pushed his finger out the way

I climbed up his arm, onto his shoulder, curled into a ball and drifted off

* * *

**Sorry, I know I'm not the best writer but I do try my best! Again another thanks to Exitous who helped me in getting at least slightly better! **

**~Taelah**


	3. A Way Out? Almost?

**HELLO! No I am not dead and no I haven't given up on this story! I've just been having some... Technical difficulties... So to speak... Anyways! I am back with my longest chapter yet! (which isn't very long still...) Im very sorry about not posting in like what? a month? But anyway... it was my birthday awhile ago! on May 30 to be exact! **

**Also from now on this story will be in 'Natsu P.O.V' unless I see fit, as it is easier for me that way. If anyone has any problems with the way I write or... anything... please PM me or tell me in a review.**

**Well... anyway, I hope you enjoy my latest chapter! **

**Arigato and Gomen **

* * *

Erza didn't look very comfortable on my shoulder so I sat down at an empty table, borrowed some soft cloth from the bar and placed her softly on it.

She looked much more comfortable and started purring when I petted her

I kept petting her and suddenly everyone was surrounding us, looking down at her in wonder.

People were just blankly staring at her as she purred.

Erza abruptly yet somehow gracefully sat up, snuggling her head into my hand

People took out their cameras and got ready to take pictures but I stopped them, in fear of Erza waking up.

_But... _

_Of course with my luck something bad is bound to happen... _

Erza woke up...

_Now that was an understatement... _

She blinked... and then blinked again before opening her cute little cat eyes...

To see everyone surrounding her...

Erza loudly meowed at everyone as her eyes opened wider.

Erza stumbled out of the blue cloth I fit snuggily around her and scratched the closest person which, thank god, was Gray.

Then she looked side to side frantically as if searching for an exit

"Erza?" I asked trying to calm her down

She looked up at me, eyes straining and confused, but it only lasted a second because she dashed off the empty table as soon as she saw an opening.

I sighed and as I walked past the men with cameras surrounding the table I lifted my right hand and hit them all on the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for Natsu?" One of them yelled

"I see you haven't seen where Erza has now relocated? Thanks to you the next time you see me I will probably have multiple more scars!" I said calmly yet loudly as I stalked off to the table where Erza was hiding.

I lifted up the tablecloth that was covering the table and climbed under it, I was careful not to wobble it as it had a variety of cakes (Including Erza's Strawberry Cheesecake XD) on it.

"Erza?" I asked as I saw the cute little ball of deadly fluff standing with her back arched and eyes wide. Her eyes slightly softened when she saw me but still remained on guard.

"Hey Natsu? What're ya' doin' under the table?" I heard an elderly voice ask from behind him

I went to stand up but forgetting, I was still under the table, hit my head on the bottom causing Erza to dash off.

I heard a loud hissing sound as well as the sound of cutlery falling to the ground. I sighed as I knew once Erza was back to normal she would clobber me to a bloody pulp.

I backed out from under the table to see Master Makarov.

"Oh, hey gramps!" I say rubbing my wounded head

"Yes, ma' boy! What is this?" Master Makarov said lifting up a squirming scarlet coloured cat.

"Thanks gramps!" I say taking her out of his hands "I was looking for her everywhere!" Erza growled at me seemingly regaining her senses.

"So who is this cute little cat, Natsu?" He asked

"Well..." I started but was cut off by Erza glaring (Somehow?) at me but I got the message: _Dont you dare tell him or I will slice your eyebrows off in your sleep!_

I gulped as I tried to come up with a name for her.

'Okay, Erza's hair is scarlet so... Hiiro? No, I need to add something, well Erza has really pale skin so... Yuki? No... I've got it! Hiiroyuki! Scarlet Snow!' I thought

"H-her name is... Hiiroyuki..." I stuttered slightly

"Ahhh, beautiful name, quite fitting actually" Master complimented

I looked down at Erza as she blinked and slightly moved her head in a nod in thanks. I just grinned.

"Thank you master" I said as I turned away for a moment to see the entire guild staring.

I turned back around only slightly surprised as I was now used to this sight.

Erza was being squashed up against the master's face just like Happy had done awhile ago.

I heard her let out a mewl of help and I immediately set to action (Natsu always has to exaggerate doesn't he?)

"Ummm... Gramps... I think you might be strangling her..." I said

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess you're right..." Master said releasing her back into my arms

"HEY! Natsu! I think we've found a way to fix our little... problem..." Gray called

"I'll be right over!" I called back

"Well I'll be off!" Gramps said before going back to his office with a small hop in his step

I looked at his retreating back questioningly before quickly rushing off to Gray, Gajeel and Laxus

"What've ya' found?" I asked excitedly almost tripping over a barstool

"My, my, you're eager!" Laxus chuckled

"I just wanna get rid of this thing..."I sighed, pointing to Erza who slapped me in the back of my head

"Ow, Erza!" I yell at the mini form of the spawn of Satan, who just smiled innocently in return.

"Anyway, what've ya' found?" I asked leaning toward the book in Gray's hands

"We haven't solved the problem-" Gray started

"Great I'm gonna be stuck with her for longer?" I complained earning myself another whack on the back of my head

"Yeah... well we can't help that, but..." Gray opened the book to a multicoloured page

"... according to this we can get them to speak ugh... not animal... language..." Gray said stopping and starting his sentence causing the men beside him to sweat-drop

"Do it already then!" I demanded becoming impatient

"Yeah, well here's the tricky part... we need DNA samples"


End file.
